Our Love
by Arithmea
Summary: LEMON. Oneshot. Takes place almost immediately after the end of the game.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters. This story is fictional and pulled from the crazed mind of a fangirl.

**AN:** This story takes place almost right after the end of the game.

**Warning:** The following story contains material not suitable for people under the age of 16. It is a lemon. If you do not like lemons, I suggest you stop reading now.

-------------------

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Everyone was sure you'd died."

"I couldn't die Dagger. I couldn't leave you alone like that. I love you."

Those three words sent tears spilling down the cheeks of the young queen. She had feared the love of her life had perished that day at the Iifa tree.

"I love you too Zidane. I-"

She was cut off as Zidane pressed his lips to hers. _So this is what it feels like_, she thought. His lips were warm and soft against hers. It was a most delightful feeling.

When it ended they stared each other, wide-eyed and unsure, and she gave him a hesitant smile.  
The smile did something to him that he couldn't explain and he kissed her again, lingering a little longer this time. His chin bumped hers and he tried to pull back but the arm she'd thrown across his tightened and he felt her lean into him. He buried his fingers in her hair, snagging some of it. She flinched as it pulled, then chuckled.

At the sound of her chuckle, he felt like something that had been dammed tight in his heart let go at last. He combed his fingers through her hair more confidently. Then he stroked his way down to her waist. She was still fully clothed, wearing the dress she'd worn to watch the play. His heart beat fast as he deepened the kiss and felt her eager response.

Garnet felt the difference in his touches and kisses and felt the unmistakable press of his arousal against her thigh. Unsure of where this would lead and unsure of what she wanted but determined nonetheless, she took his hand and pressed it to her left breast. He cupped it gently through her bodice, then tugged the lacings and chemise aside and slipped his fingers inside to caress her bare skin. Rough and warm, his fingertips brushed across a nipple. He'd never touched her like this, it sent warmth spiraling down through her to blossom into a new sensation between her legs.

_So this is what it's like?_ She thought as he kissed his way down to her throat and bit her gently on the side of the neck. She gasped and her eyes widened as the feeling between her legs flared stronger.

He flicked his tongue gently across the area he'd bitten and proceeded to kiss his way down her neck till he reached her breast. He flicked his tongue across her nipple experimentally. She gasped and a breathless moan escaped her lips. He smiled against her breast and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Zidane," she said breathlessly.

He removed his mouth from her breast and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we move to the bed?"

He chuckled and swung her up into his arms, wrapping his tail around her waist. He carried her to the bed and placed her down gently. He lay down on the bed and stretched out next to her.  
She rolled on her side to face him and before he could say anything, she kissed him. She kissed him deeply, letting all she felt run into the kiss. Zidane, taken aback by his normally shy princess' aggressive behavior, did not realize she had climbed atop him.

Her dress was hitched up to her waist as she sat astride him. She broke the kiss and looked down at him. _This_ was the man she loved. He had her heart and she was now prepared to give him everything else.

"Zidane, do you love me?"

"Forever."

"And ever?"

"Yes. With all of my heart."

"And all of my soul."

"Till the end of time."

His answers had touched her deeply. Deeper than he'd ever know. Overcome with emotions she couldn't put a name to, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Startled by her reaction, he placed his hand against her cheek, she leaned into his hand. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"What is this Dagger, tears? I'm not worthy of your tears."

"Yes you are. You're worthy of more than you'll ever know."

She leaned down and kissed him, gently this time. Even though the kiss was chaste by Zidane standards, heat flooded his body, making his all but forgotten erection pulse. Garnet felt his body's response to hers. She broke the kiss and looked down at him again.

"You know, if we go through with this, there's no turning back. I'm a queen and a queen just can't go about sleeping with just anyone there are-"

A finger pressed to her lips stopped her needless ramblings.

"I know that. I know that if we go through with this, we'll have to be married. I know that and I accept it. I want nothing more than to be with you Garnet."

When he finished saying all that he needed to say, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. She kissed him back and their bodies answered for both of them.

Zidane fiddled with the rest of the lacings of her dress. After a moment of letting him struggle, Garnet laughed against his lips and sat up. She deftly undid all the lacings and lifted the dress over her head and threw it on the ground beside the bed unheeded. He looked up at her newly exposed flesh and began to run his hands across her breasts and belly, stopping just short of the triangle of hair between her legs. Garnet blushed at his scrutiny but enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body.

He wrapped his tail around her waist and she wondered at the feel of his fur on her skin. The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the bed with him astride her. He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. She watched as his muscles rippled beneath the skin. She noticed scars here and there on his chest. _Some of these scars…He got them for protecting me._

Before she could dwell too much on his scars, he leaned down and kissed her, rubbing his erection up against her naked thigh. The sensations this flooded through her body took any thoughts she might have had about his scars away. While still kissing her, she felt him fumbling with his pants and he broke their kiss for a moment to throw his pants near her discarded dress.  
He lay down on top of her and this time she felt his erection against her bare skin. Her heart sped up with desire and nervousness. Zidane sensed her anxiety and shifted to lie next to her. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He felt her relax against him.

"You know Dagger, we don't have to do this."

Her answer was to look him in the eye, and kiss him fiercely. By the time she broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air.

"Don't say that. I _want_ to do this. Just," she averted her face from his as she blushed, "just go slow okay?"

He nodded and flipped her so she was lying on her back. He spread her legs a bit and lay on his belly.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

As he finished saying that, he licked her, slowly. She gasped, surprised and delighted at the same time. Taking the gasp as a sign to continue, he licked her again.

As he continued to lick her, and she continued to moan and gasp, he stuck a finger inside of her. She gasped even louder than before.

"Mmmm, Zidane," she said breathlessly.

"Yes?" he asked, continuing to finger her.

"I want you. _**Now.**_"

Zidane knew an order when he heard one and was glad to comply. He pulled his fingers from their warm wet home and repositioned himself between her legs. After he had inserted about an inch more than the head of his penis inside of her, she gasped in pain. He began to pull out but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Don't. Just let me get used to it first."

After her body had become accustomed to him, she nodded her head for him to continue. After inserting a little more of himself inside her, he came against a barrier. He knew it was her maidenhead. He looked at her, unsure if he should continue, she nodded at him and braced herself for the pain she knew would come. He pulled out a bit and then thrust deep into her, feeling her maidenhead tear.

The instant he tore through her maidenhead, Garnet let out a pained whimper. It hurt more than she thought it would have. Zidane remained still, unwilling to hurt her anymore. After a moment she opened her eyes and nodded at him.

He pulled out and thrust in, slowly at first so as not to hurt her, but gradually he increased his speed. Garnet wrapped her legs around his back and started to thrust with him. With each thrust, the sensation between her legs increased. It felt sort of like pressure was building up inside of her, only it was pleasurable.

Something of the same sort was happening to Zidane. By now they were both breathing hard and Zidane felt he was about to explode. He could tell from the feel of Garnet's body that she was close too, but not close enough. As he thrust inside of her he reached one hand down to the cleft between her legs and began to touch the nub that he ad before licked. Garnet gasped as the pleasure she had felt inside of her built to a crescendo. With his name on her lips, her body convulsed. The pleasure she had felt between her legs surged throughout her body. Seconds later Zidane followed suit, spilling his seed in Garnet's womb.

Zidane pulled out and lay on the bed next to her. Both breathing hard, they attempted a few kisses before giving up. Zidane pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat, knowing that his heart belonged to her and hers to him.

------------------------

**AN:** I have written/read/edited/co-wrote better lemons. It's just been so long since I've written that I've become a bit rusty. This is a one-shot. If I decided to write any other chapters for this, they'd be lemons too, describing more sexual encounters between these two or possibly various other FFIX characters (Although the only constant relationship would be Zidane/Garnet, everyone else gets to screw whomever they desire ).


End file.
